A Song For You
by furiikuhime
Summary: SONG 1 : RUIDO-YUI / Pair SasuSaku / Rated All / A Song For You, kumpulan songfic oneshot dari yang ringan sampai yang berat / Kategori dapat berubah setiap update, sesuai kebutuhan cerita XD / RnR? :3 / DLDR, and no flame here ;)


**A SONG FOR YOU**

**Kumpulan Songfic Oneshot by furiikuhime**

**STANDART DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**RUIDO**

**By**

**YUI**

**Album**

**Can't Buy My Love**

**Rated All**

**Genre General, Romance**

**Chara Used**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s) – OOC Potention, feel gak dapet, etc.**

**Source**

**Indonesialovesyui**

**ENJOY! ;)**

**~A Song For You~**

Sasuke merengut kesal. Mukanya sedari tadi ditekuk. Ia duduk di barisan kursi yang berjejer rapi di sebuah lapangan. Panggung mini terpampang di depannya.  
Ya, Sasuke diseret paksa oleh orang yang biasa ia panggil 'dobe' ke acara **bunkasai** yang diadakan rutin setiap tahun di Konoha Gakuen, sekolah Sasuke dan Naruto. Berbagai stand ada disana, mulai dari makanan, minuman, souvenir, permainan, dan lainnya. Juga ada pertunjukan musik yang diadakan di sebuah panggung mini di utara lapangan basket. Puncaknya, dinyalakan **hanabi** pada pukul 12 malam.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia tak menemukan sosok Naruto dimanapun.

'_Kemana perginya Naruto?'_batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai merasa bosan, karena pertunjukan tak kunjung dimulai. Sasuke pun beranjak dari kursinya dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling . Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju mesin penjual cola. Dirogohnya saku celananya, berusaha menemukan 3 buah koin. Koin itu ia masukkan kedalam lubang kecil di bagian atas.

PLUNG!

Cola yang diinginkan Sasuke pun keluar. Sasuke mengambilnya dan berlalu pergi. Tanpa terasa, kakinya melangkah ke arah belakang panggung. Disana cukup ramai. Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

SASUKE'S POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke belakang panggung. Kulihat, ada seorang gadis yang sedang memainkan gitarnya. Wajahnya manis. Surai pinknya yang terlihat lembut itu digerai, sedikit berantakan diterpa angin. Matanya terpejam, bibir mungilnya bergerak seirama dengan alunan gitarnya.  
Tunggu!  
Lagu ini? Kudekatkan diriku ke arahnya. Kudengarkan ia dengan seksama.

_Kakuya de hajimete atta toki_

_Kanojo wa GITAA wo hite ita_

_TITLE wa omoi dasenai kedo_

Lagu ini kan..

_Suki na kyoku datta_

Ah! Ini kan lagu kesukaanku! Ini lagu yang paling kusuka. Tapi..  
Judulnya apa, ya?  
Kenapa aku jadi lupa?  
Apa, ya?

Aku tertegun. Aku baru menyadari, suara gadis itu benar-benar indah. Entah kenapa, perasaanku jadi tenang dan nyaman, walaupun berisik. Tapi..

Siapakah namanya? Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Ini membuatku penasaran.

Tiba-tiba, pengeras suara berbunyi. Pertunjukan akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke tempat dudukku.  
Untung saja tempatku tidak ditempati orang lain. Kulihat, gadis itu sudah berada diatas panggung. Penonton mulai berdatangan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sekali lagi. Dimana Naruto? Ah, biarkan saja ia.

Gadis itu mulai bernyanyi. Lagu yang sama dengan tadi. Mungkin, tadi ia sedang berlatih. Aku jadi semakin penasaran.

_Who is she?_

_Kini natta mama_

_Kyakuseki ni modotta_

Siapakah gadis itu?

_Who is she?_

_STAGE de mita_

_Kanojo wa suteki de_

_Toriko ni natte shimatta_

Siapakah gadis itu? Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Iris emeraldnya yang jernih itu begitu memukau, dan menenangkan. Cantik sekali, bagai bidadari bersuara emas. Baru kali ini aku terpikat dengan seorang gadis. Jantungku berdebar-debar gelisah, aku semakin penasaran siapakah namanya.

Akhirnya, pertunjukan berakhir. Aku melupakan cola-ku, padahal aku sangat haus. Akhirnya, kuminum cola-ku yang sudah berubah suhunya. Gadis itu membuatku melupakan cola-ku. IA telah beranjak dari panggung, aku sedikit kecewa.

Oh ya!

**RUIDO**, judul lagu itu RUIDO. Kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang?  
Aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Pasti ia ada di belakang panggung. Aku segera berlari kesana. Rasa penasaranku tak dapat kubendung. Aku ingin bertanya padanya, "Siapakah namamu?"

**~A Song For You~**

Aku suka RUIDO. RUIDO telah mempertemukanku dengan bidadariku, Haruno Sakura.

**OWARI**

Notes

Bunkasai = semacam acara festival musim panas ala Jepang

Hanabi = Kembang Api

RUIDO = Dalam bahasa Spanyol, kalo gak salah artinya berisik.

**A/N:**

**Hallo minna~**

**Riku kembali. Huhuhu, nulis cerita barui padahal yang lama belum rampung *digebukin***

**Untuk beberapa songfic yang akan saya tulis, saya hanya menggunakan arti/maksud si pengarang lagu dan langsung dijadikan cerita, tidak beserta lirik lagu dan translatenya. Mungkin itu tidak bisa disebut songfic X( Gomeeeen u,u**

**mohon maaf bila penyusunan ceritanya tidak rapi, saya sering bermasalah dengan pengolah ceritanya ffn -_-**

**hontou ni gomennasai u,u**

**Bagaimana cerita saya?**

**Tolong tinggalkan review ^^**

**furiikuhime**


End file.
